Monopolization
by Yurutono
Summary: This had all happened so fast, Kotori noted. Barely five minutes ago had the two of them been cuddling on the sofa, but now Umi had her on the bed, pinned.
**Author's note:** More sin requested to me via PM. This is how I'm going to be remembered, isn't it?

Also they're adults and married in this fic, so, legal age and whatnot.

* * *

This had all happened so fast, Kotori noted. Barely five minutes ago had the two of them been cuddling on the sofa, but now Umi had her on the bed, pinned. She barely noticed the quick, heated transition from the living room into the bedroom, as well as the fact that a lot of her clothing had been carelessly disposed of somewhere along the way.

She had her arms wrapped tightly around her, not hesitating to bury her hands in her dark blue locks as their bodies pressed together, and as their tongues were pushed into each other's mouths, moans left the both of them, but as Umi pushed harder than Kotori, Kotori began to submit underneath her.

When the two had gotten tired, Umi pulled back into a straddling position to catch her breath, "Handcuffs?"

Kotori nodded wordlessly as Umi pushed her body against her again, her arm reaching for the drawer. When she retrieved what she wanted, she pulled herself back up, bringing Kotori with her, "Hands behind your back," She growled.

She obeyed as she heard them snap into place around her wrists, jolting at the cold metal.

Umi lowered her head, burying her face in her neck to press repeated, feverish kisses to her skin. She felt her shudder.

"Collar?"

Kotori nodded once again, so Umi reached into the drawer again and paused for a second, "Leash?"

This time, she shook her head and Umi kissed her forehead, "Okay."

She brought out the collar and carefully began to fasten it around her neck. She had begun to slow down in comparison to before, but by now, Kotori's switch had been flipped and the pace was going to become agony.

"Blindfold?"

Umi always did this kind of thing. It was a kind of list that they did, but Umi did try her best to know Kotori's limits as well as she could. Some days Kotori wasn't interested in using a collar, some days she only wanted a blindfold and handcuffs, it varied. And Umi always understood and any disappointment she felt was expertly masked, if she did feel any at all. Kotori nodded to the addition of the blindfold, feeling Umi slip it on quickly after undoing her hair loop.

Kotori could see nothing but darkness, however the rest of her senses helped pick up where Umi was. Not that she needed to be able to to know she was there, as Kotori knew she wouldn't leave her alone like this. Even then, Kotori knew there was one question left.

"Rope?"

There was a slight pause, and whether or not it was intentional in order to tease Umi, despite the fact that she knew it was against the rules, or because she was thinking, was up to Umi to decide. Umi was more inclined to believe it was the latter, but when the corner of Kotori's mouth twitched, it gave away that it was the former. And Umi decided that it warranted punishment soon enough.

"Yeah," Kotori nodded slightly, biting her lip. She wasn't aware that Umi had caught onto her teasing; she should have known better than to think she'd gotten away with it. She felt some of the tension on the bed suddenly leave, only being able to hear faint movements and the soft sounds of rope tightening. When she felt it touch her skin, she lowered her head the slightest amount, feeling the ropes slowly wrap around her and tighten.

Despite the fact that Umi was always careful with the ropes, checking its tightness with her fingers and making sure none of the knots would come undone, Kotori couldn't help but feel it was purposely done this slow for another reason. They'd done this before, Umi knew the ins and outs of rope tying and she didn't need a tutorial in order to do this. When the final rope was finally tied into place, Kotori let out a ragged breath, sensing Umi sit back to admire her handiwork.

The ropes had been tied securely around Kotori's body, accentuating her breasts, in between and around, and her curves. Her arms, despite her wrists being handcuffed behind her back, had been bound close to her body, reaching over her shoulders.

"This is fine?"

"Yeah."

"Safe word?"

"Red."

"Alright."

Umi brushed her fingers along Kotori's cheek and jaw, moving closer to her ear, "From now on, no speaking without permission, do not move your legs from this position and I want to hear all your noises. Understand?"

Kotori nodded, but Umi needed more than that.

"You're allowed to speak. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good," Just then, Umi left the bed again, but the footsteps didn't go that far. There was also an accompaniment of fabric slipping off (Umi hadn't entirely lost all of her clothing down the hallway), and a few other sounds she couldn't discern. But she couldn't speak, she couldn't ask, and she couldn't see. She would simply have to wait until the blindfold was taken off to see what she looked like.

There was a sound of something sounding like it was being accidentally ground against the wall behind the nightstand to pull it out, and she knew exactly what it was. Another sound accompanied, as if it had been placed to rest on something, likely on the front the nightstand itself. As the bed sank again, letting Kotori know Umi was back with her, she raised her head slightly.

Umi dragged her lips around the shell of Kotori's ear, before she pulled back only slightly, causing a quiet whine. She brushed her finger up Kotori's side, feeling her muscles clench and tighten to avoid twitching in her grasp.

Kotori's breath hitched in her throat, as Umi planted a single kiss on the base of her neck, slowly sucking and allowing her teeth to graze the area, eventually sinking her teeth into the supple skin. Kotori's head tilted back, as she hissed and moaned quietly.

Umi moved back, allowing herself space to see the mark she'd made. Both of them agreed to marking, she knew Kotori didn't mind and Umi loved to leave love bites anywhere she could, so Kotori humoured her. Even if a few awkward questions had been posed here and there, Kotori was never particularly embarrassed however. It was her business, that she herself was Umi's.

Allowing herself quick nips at her collarbone, Umi traced her fingers around the skin around the rim of the ropes, until her hands reached below the ropes squeezing at her breasts. Then, Umi scratched her nails down her stomach, causing Kotori to gasp and a shudder to push up her spine.

When she was done, Kotori's breathing died away into inaudibility once again, her head lowering to face the bed.

"Such a reaction," Umi breathed against her neck, "And we've barely even begun."

When a sudden bite was delivered to her shoulder, Kotori cried out in surprise, straining the ropes as she squirmed and her hands clenched into fists. Umi allowed her a second's reprieve, letting Kotori slump back down.

"Did that hurt?" Umi asked, scratching down her arm and leaving three red lines. Kotori didn't say anything. Umi smirked and grabbed hold of the loop on the front of the collar, pulling her closer, "Speak. Did it hurt?"

"Y-yes…"

"Yes what?"

"Yes mistress…"

"Better," Umi smirked as Kotori fell back into silence, and now she felt it would be suitable for the punishment for earlier, "So, what happened earlier?"

At Kotori's sudden freezing and silence, she chuckled darkly, "When I asked about the rope? What did you do?"

Kotori tilted her head up, a feeling of dread building up as Umi placed a finger under her chin to keep her there, "Answer me, what did you do?"

"I paused."

"Why did you pause?" Umi didn't relent.

"I-I was thinking."

"Were you? Is that the truth?" Umi slipped her finger inside the loop of the collar, easily pulling her head forward uncomfortably.

"...No, it isn't," Kotori decided to tell the truth, realising Umi knew and she would only dig herself into a deeper hole.

"What were you doing then?"

When Kotori hesitated, she yanked harshly and Kotori yelped, her neck burning against the leather, "I-I was teasing."

"Well, you told the truth. But this still warrants a punishment. You understand, don't you?" Kotori nodded meekly, "Mm, good," Umi removed her finger from her collar, allowing her to relax for a brief moment.

Kotori heard whatever was leant on the nightstand earlier slide off with only a slight sound, but in this situation, she knew she could rely on her ears. Any relaxation she had been allowed to feel was quickly destroyed, as a leather end was rubbed against her thigh and Umi tugged on the loop of her collar again.

"You know what this is, don't you?"

Kotori nodded slowly.

"And you know what I'm going to do and why?"

She nodded again.

"Say it. Why am I going to do this to you?"

"B-because I teased you."

"Teased who?"

"T-teased you, mistress," Kotori's cheeks tinged red with embarrassment, feeling her mind go slightly fuzzy from what she was being made to say.

"And you know that it's against the rules, don't you?"

Kotori fell back into silence, feeling the leather drag up her sensitive skin, shuddering with a nod.

"Count each time I hit until the end of this. If you do it incorrectly, I'll leave you tied up for another half an hour," When Kotori whimpered at this proposal, Umi smirked.

Kotori didn't know when the hit with the riding crop would be delivered, so she stayed tensed up, her hands clenched tightly.

Umi's first blow was located on her thigh, the skin reddening harshly and a burn spread quickly around the area, as Kotori yelped and hissed through her teeth. Umi struck the same area for a second time on purpose, causing a loud smack to occur as Kotori began to tremble.

The truth was, Kotori didn't mind whipping, in fact, when the two were done she often realised how much she enjoyed it. But currently, she felt pain, pain for breaking Umi's rules and the only kind of burn that rivalled that was the one growing more and more needy between her legs.

There was a third hit and a fourth hit, Kotori counted. Her left thigh felt like it was on fire, pulsing through her intensely, but she couldn't let her mind cloud, as she would undoubtedly lose count; Umi had likely used this as an incentive to keep her concentrated.

Unexpectedly, the fifth blow hit her side, and Kotori cried out, letting her back arch and her arms tried to free themselves for a moment, the ropes constricting her upper body tighter. When she relaxed a little bit more, she was panting heavily, her body shaking.

"Do you think that's punishment enough?"

Kotori nodded her head vigorously, and her arms tried to free themselves for a moment, the ropes constricting her upper body tighter. When she relaxed a little bit more, she was panting heavily, her body shaking.

"Any more rule breaks and you'll get a whip. No exceptions, no warning."

Kotori weakly acknowledged the threat, letting out a shuddering sigh. Just then, Umi shoved Kotori down backwards harshly, her head thankfully hitting the pillows. She felt her legs being pulled at to get them out of her kneeling position, allowing her some comfort and she heard the sound of fabric being pulled off, but she could only assume Umi was undressing in some sense.

Umi's finger curled around the loop of Kotori's collar and she could feel her draw closer and feel her hot breath on her ear, "Make me come and I'll reward you."

The hot breath left Kotori's ear and she felt the weight on the bed shift, until she realised that Umi had situated her thighs on either side of her face and lowered herself, and Kotori slipped back into obedience, using her tongue, as it was the only thing she could move with permission after all.

She moved her tongue lazily at first, but when Umi pulled at the roots of her hair, she let out a muffled yelp and moved herself faster, dipping her tongue in and out and swirling it around. Umi's grip tightened and loosened intermittently and low moans left her, arching her back when Kotori hit one particular spot and pulling at her hair more when she dragged her tongue over and around her clit.

Umi trembled above her, hunching over and gripping her hair tightly, letting out a long moan before she relaxed finally, panting heavily and she moved off her. She brought her hand forward, drawing Kotori's hair out of her face, "Good girl. Kneel in front of me again and I'll give you your reward."

Kotori brought herself back up with shaky, aching muscles, Umi held onto the loop of her collar and dragged her nails down her stomach to her core. The drew her fingers around her slit, before she slipped a finger inside and Kotori let out a ragged moan, her chest heaving against the ropes.

She slid in a second finger easily and Kotori forced herself to resist the urge of clamping her legs together, hissing through her teeth. Umi's fingers moved roughly and pumped in and out quickly, making Kotori hunch forward, gasping.

"A-ah, U-Umi-chan, aah!"

The momentary lapse in herself made her curse in her head; she'd just disobeyed the rules again. Umi's fingers didn't stop however, but she went forward and bit down on her right arm, and Kotori was forced to cry out yet again and just as she was close to reaching her peak, Umi stopped. Kotori whined and let out ragged breaths.

"And you were doing so well," Kotori felt the weight of the bed shift around until Umi was behind her and she tensed up, waiting for what was to come next.

Kotori felt Umi's hand grip at the back of her head and push her forward until she was face down on the bed and as soon as the riding crop came down on her hip, she bit down on the sheets and her nails dug into her palms, feeling two more hits; one to her thigh, the other to her ass.

Just then, she felt Umi push two fingers inside her core again with her free hand, and as she began to pump in and out, Umi delivered another blow and Kotori struggled to keep count as her fingers hit a sensitive spot and her eyes rolled back behind the blindfold.

Kotori crashed over the edge violently, and Umi dragged her release out as long as possible, making Kotori's legs shake as she twitched and moaned.

When she had ridden out her high, Umi pulled her back up via her collar, choking Kotori only the slightest bit, "How many times did I hit you? Answer me."

Kotori swallowed at what she'd counted; it was an odd number. It felt strange, either she was trying to throw her off or she had miscounted entirely.

"N-nine. I counted… Nine."

"Is that your final answer?" Umi asked without a hint of emotion.

"Y-yes. It is."

Umi chuckled quietly and released the grip on her collar, "Good girl, that's right."

The weight on the bed became unbalanced for a moment, before she noticed that Umi must be cleaning herself, the bed, and Kotori up. Which meant it was over.

Umi situated herself in front of Kotori again, pulling off her blindfold and smiling at her gently, "You're okay?" She asked, wrapping her arms around her and removing her handcuffs with the key and with a click, and placing them on the nightstand.

Kotori nodded dizzily as the ropes around her finally loosened and fell away, her eyes roaming over Umi's body. When had Umi found the time and secrecy to buy a dark blue, lacy corset and garter belt? When Umi laid her down slowly on the pillows and took off her collar, she got up to grab a blanket and wrapped Kotori in it, lifting her up and taking her through into the living room, placing her down on the sofa and joining her amidst the warmth of the blanket.

She flicked on the TV as Kotori snuggled into her side and Umi brought her arm around her, lightly kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair, playing absentmindedly with the ring on her own fourth finger. The two of them fell asleep shortly after that, exhausted by the entire evening.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I have never written BDSM before and now my Google search history is absolutely sinful, but regardless, I hope I did decently enough anyway.

THERE WILL BE NO 50 SHADES OF GREY IN MY HOUSE.


End file.
